Ángeles y Demonios
by MrRayney
Summary: Un amor entre ángeles y un amor entre demonios. Dos amores diferentes de dos mundos diferentes, cada uno compartiendo su propia noche inolvidable. Sonamy y Scourosy Lemons.
_**Angels and Devils**_

 _ **Escrito por Misery Severity**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

 _ **Lectora Beta: Sonye-san**_

Hola fandom de Sonic y es un placer estar aquí nuevamente.

Originalmente tenía planeado subir esta historia el martes de la semana pasada pues era un regalo de cumpleaños para la escritora y una gran amiga mía, Sonye-san.

Sin embargo me tomo algo más de tiempo llevar a cabo esta traducción ya que realmente me costó mucho trabajo debido a que hace tiempo que no escribo/traduzco lemon.

Sin embargo finalmente pude terminarla, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Sonye-san ya que ella actuó como la beta reader y como he dicho esta traducción está completamente dedicada a ella

Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten de esta historia.

 _ **Tanto los personajes de Sonic, como la historia aquí presentada no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Ángeles y Demonios**_

 _ **Ángeles**_

En Mobius, los cielos habían sido dominados por la noche y el brillante resplandor de la luna llena. Dentro de la casa de Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose se encontraba saliendo del baño, vestida solamente con un hermoso vestido blanco algo corto que apenas le cubrían los muslos , sin mangas y un par de medias color marfil que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Ella entró a la habitación en silencio e inmediatamente se acostó tranquilamente en la cama matrimonial, para después dejar escapar un suave gemido. La eriza de color rosa estaba realmente agotada debido a las recientes misiones que habían tenido para detener los malignos planes del Dr. Eggman, lo único que quería hacer en estos momentos era dormir y descansar hasta el siguiente día. Amy se había acostado sobre su abdomen, dejando que su corto vestido mostrara su bien formado trasero. Revelando una tanga blanca casi transparente acompañado de un delgado cordón negro.

Segundos después, Sonic entró en la habitación que compartía con su novia,vistiendo una simple camisa blanca sin mangas y unos jeans. Sin hacer ruido, observó tranquilamente a su hermosa amante acostada en la cama, tratando de dormir un poco y apenas cubriéndose a sí misma. Ella también tenía las piernas bien abiertas, dándole una perfecta vista al erizo azul. Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó sigilosamente a donde se encontraba la eriza rosa.

—Veo que ya estás lista, Amy— dijo mientras observaba detenidamente su cuerpo.

Sonic se quitó rápidamente sus pantalones para después lanzarlos a alguna parte de la habitación, dejando al descubierto un par de calzoncillos blancos ajustados que mostraban muy bien el bulto oculto debajo de ellos y un par de calcetines blancos. Sin intentar hacer mucho ruido, se subió lentamente a la cama y con mucho cuidado se arrastró hasta quedar sobre la espalda de Amy.

Dirigió sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a saborearlo.

—Voy a hacer de esta noche una que nunca olvidaras—susurró cerca de su oído. Acto seguido dirigió su boca cerca de su mejilla y lentamente comenzó a lamerla.

Amy podía sentir como un cosquilleo atravesaba todo su cuerpo; ella no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, mientras sentía un fuerte bulto tocando sus partes inferiores. La eriza rosa débilmente comenzó a abrir los ojos e inclinó su cabeza un poco para tener una mejor visión de su compañero azul.

—Sonic— susurró ella sin poder evitar gemir un poco—Por favor, ahora no. No esta noche.

Sin siquiera detenerse, Sonic comenzó a frotar su erección contra la entrepierna de Amy a pesar de que ella se estaba resistiendo un poco. Pero ya podía sentir como ella estaba empezando a humedecerse.

—No puedo resistirme, nena. Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo—murmuró mientras se quitaba rápidamente su camisa blanca y acto seguido la lanzó hacia alguna parte de la habitación. El erizo azul inclinó su pecho desnudo y musculoso sobre la espalda de su hermosa novia—Te amo tanto, Amy.

Sonic había decidido esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para reclamar la virginidad de Amy, ya que su relación con ella era bastante seria. Sin embargo, ella en cada oportunidad siempre se negó ya que decía que aún no estaba lista. Esperó y esperó hasta que finalmente comenzó a perder la paciencia. Esta sería finalmente la noche en que la marcaría como suya, le guste o no. Sin embargo a pesar de todo, Sonic estaba consciente de que tendría que ser muy suave con ella.

Después de frotar su entrepierna contra ella durante varios segundos. Sonic meticulosamente levantó un poco a Amy para después acostarla sobre su espalda y sin ninguna clase de aviso, Sonic agarró suavemente sus muslos y colocó su boca sobre la de ella, besándola con gran pasión.

Amy quien se encontraba temblando débilmente ante las caricias de Sonic, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Ella quería pedirle que se detuviera, pero realmente no podía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para pedírselo; Amy poco a poco dejo de luchar y sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponder el beso. Ambos erizos dejaron escapar suaves gemidos de placer. Y para fortalecer el momento, Sonic introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su novia en un apasionado beso francés mientras acariciaba sus muslos sin parar. Él realmente estaba disfrutando esto. Sonic estaba gimiendo eufóricamente, mientras que Amy se encontraba gritando en voz baja debido al placer.

Aproximadamente dos minutos después, Sonic finalmente separó su boca de la de Amy con un pequeño hilo de saliva unido a sus lenguas. Él seductoramente le sonrió a ella disfrutando de la vista ya que adoraba verla tan tierna, vulnerable e indefensa como en este momento. Con las dos manos, lentamente comenzó a levantar su hermoso vestido blanco hasta dejarlo por encima de sus bien formados pechos, dejando al descubierto su delgada y sexy figura.

—S-S-S-Sonic— tartamudeó Amy completamente sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que su novio estaba planeando— Habíamos dicho…

—Shhh— respondió Sonic interrumpiéndola—Tu solo relájate y deja que yo haga todo el trabajo, nena.

Él inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y miró fijamente su cuerpo. Por debajo de su vestido llevaba un sujetador de encaje negro que coincidía con su tanga.

—Realmente eres hermosa, Amy.

Él acercó su cara al pecho de su novia, acurrucándose amorosamente entre sus pechos talla B. La cálida sensación del cuerpo de Amy realmente lo estaba excitando, ya que podía sentir como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse aún más dentro de sus calzoncillos.

—Mmm— murmuró él. Sus manos acariciaban tiernamente sus pechos y se deslizaban hasta su espalda, sintiendo y acariciando su sexy figura con delicadeza. Sonic entonces levantó su boca hasta el cuello de Amy, quien estaba soltando suaves gemidos de placer al sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

—Sonic…detente…— trató de decir ella, pero Sonic se negó a cumplir aquella petición…

Pues él estaba siendo el erizo dominante.

Inmediatamente agarró el vestido blanco y se lo quitó, lanzándolo hacia algún lado de la habitación. Acto seguido, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la espalda y desabrochó su sujetador. Una vez hecho esto, Sonic estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que había hecho con las otras prendas de vestir, pero Amy tímidamente se lo impidió.

—Ah, ah, ah— tarareo él mientras sonreía pervertidamente aun sosteniendo el sostén— ¿Quién es el erizo dominante aquí, Amy? No seas tímida, vamos a ver lo que ocultas allí.

—Por favor…no— murmuró Amy algo nerviosa debido a toda esta situación.

Cuidadosamente lo jaló y lo lanzó al suelo. El erizo azul observó los pechos desnudos de su novia quien había cerrado los ojos debido a la vergüenza. La mayor parte del tiempo, Amy era muy insegura debido al tamaño de sus pechos, pues creía firmemente que estos eran muy pequeños. Pero a Sonic realmente no le importaba…

Pues para él eran perfectos.

Sonic se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras levantaba a Amy sentándola sobre él, a lo cual la eriza rosa se aferró a él colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura a lo cual sus pelvis se frotaban una contra la otra. Aun con la boca cerca de su cuello, mordisqueo desesperadamente su punto más sensible. Amy podía sentir el miembro de Sonic frotando contra su entrepierna desesperadamente, haciéndola temblar aún más. Ella se aferró fuertemente a su espalda en busca de apoyo.

—Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Amy— susurró Sonic sonriendo lujuriosamente— Esta noche serás mía y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme.

Sonic podía sentir como sus piernas estaban temblando y como sus muslos empezaban a humedecerse. Llevo su pelvis más cerca de ella, frotando su ingle para darle más placer del que estaba recibiendo. Él comenzó a respirar con cierta dificultad y ella no podía dejar de gemir. Ella aún estaba bastante nerviosa sobre todo este asunto de entregarle a Sonic su virginidad; ella estaba demasiado preocupada debido al dolor que sentiría una vez que él estuviera dentro de ella.

Repentinamente él se detuvo, cuidadosamente colocó a Amy sobre la cama y alejó su rostro unos cuantos centímetros. Impulsivamente, Sonic colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la otra la dirigió hacia sus diminutas bragas. Antes de que Amy pudiera preguntar que tenía planeado, Sonic empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de su novia y al mismo tiempo, dirige su boca a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a lamer su pezón.

— ¡Ah!— jadeó Amy ante la repentina sensación de placer.

—Eres tan deliciosa, Amy— ronroneó él sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Sonic apartó su mano de la tanga de Amy dejándola descansar. Él continuo abrazándola y acariciándola mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello sin parar.

El aroma natural que emanaba de Amy era una especie de droga para el erizo azul; era una combinación entre amatistas negras y flores de cerezo. No solo su cuerpo lo enloquecía, era su olor el que estaba haciendo que deseara tomarla en estos momentos. Él la olfateo y luego suspiró satisfactoriamente.

—Tengo que hacerte mía— le dijo a ella. El erizo azul se quitó los calzoncillos y los dejo a un lado; colocando su miembro completamente erecto sobre la entrepierna de Amy.

Los ojos de la eriza rosa se abrieron como platos ante lo que estaba presenciando, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Pues se dio cuenta de lo duro pero al mismo tiempo suave que se sentía en contra de su piel.

—Se siente bien ¿verdad?— pregunto Sonic burlonamente. Amy sin embargo no respondió y tan solo se estremeció ante la mirada del erizo— Ha llegado el momento, Amy.

Él agarro suavemente a su compañera y la acomodó en la posición más cómoda. Haciendo que apoyara su frente contra la pared, sobre la cabecera de la cama.

Con lentitud empezó a deslizar su tanga hacia abajo y la dejó junto a la almohada. Finalmente, tanto Amy como Sonic se encontraban completamente desnudos…excepto por los calcetines.

—Espero que estas lista, nena— dijo él seductoramente.

Sonic agarro su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de Amy. La eriza rosa dejó escapar un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir la primera embestida de muchas por venir. Al igual de cómo lo tenía previsto, Amy pudo sentir como su himen era desgarrada. La sangre comenzó a gotear fuera de ella…

Una clara señal de que ahora su virginidad le pertenecía a Sonic.

— ¡Sonic!— gritó Amy mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos color jade— ¡Me duele!

Sin embargo, él siguió penetrándola sin parar, pero de una manera más tranquila y tierna.

—Está bien, Amy— susurró el erizo azul— El dolor pronto desaparecerá.

Sonic decidió ir a una velocidad en un intento por no lastimar a su amante. Las lágrimas de Amy se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo, solo para ser reemplazados por una sensación más placentera.

Poco a poco sus llantos fueron sustituidos por gemidos. Sonic dándose cuenta de que Amy comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación, aumentó un poco la velocidad. Sin embargo, ella todavía se encontraba cansada: la eriza rosa tan solo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Mm— gimió ella en voz baja.

—Ya sabía yo que te gustaría eso— murmuró él mientras masajeaba tiernamente sus pechos.

El erizo azul quería ir mucho más profundo y más rápido. Cuidadosamente agarró con cuidado a Amy y la colocó sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Colocándose encima de ella en posición del misionero, agarro ambas muñecas para colocarlas por encima de ella.

—Soni…—Amy no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, ya que el erizo azul inmediatamente colocó su boca sobre la de ella para hacerla callar. Él más o menos comenzó a besarla, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su dulce interior para poder saborearla mejor.

Después de hacer esto durante varios segundos, se apartó y nuevamente continuó donde lo dejo. Volviendo a introducir su miembro dentro de ella, pero esta vez más rápido que antes. Amy volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor y empezó a gritar nuevamente. Sonic continúo penetrándola mientras incrementaba poco a poco la velocidad.

Realmente amaba esta sensación. Él levanto su pierna un poco para que pudiera ir aún más profundo y mucho más rápido. Amy estaba comenzando a jadear en voz alta mientras empezaba a sudar por el calor.

Los minutos pasaban y Amy comenzó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes, pues sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

— ¡Sonic!— exclamó Amy— ¡Creo que voy a…!

Una vez más, Sonic la interrumpió mientras continuaba penetrándola.

—E-e-e-está bien… Amy— dijo el erizo azul entre jadeos— ¡Solo déjate llevar!

Sonic continuó gruñendo mientras seguía embistiendo rápidamente a su novia. Él claramente podía escuchar los gemidos de Amy, los cuales eran música para sus oídos. Sonic pensó que su primera vez con ella seria lento y suave, pero en estos momentos era todo lo contrario. Se sentía tan bien que no podía parar.

— ¡Estoy a punto de acabar!— gritó el erizo.

Al mismo tiempo, Amy dejo escapar un grito lleno de placer a lo cual Sonic respondió con un gruñido de euforia. Él continúo durante unos minutos más hasta que finalmente ya no pudo resistirlo más.

— ¡AHHHHHHH!— gritaron ambos amantes al mismo tiempo.

Ambos erizos exclamaron mientras llegaban al clímax y se estremecieron ante el glorioso placer que se extendían en sus cuerpos.

Sonic se desplomó sobre Amy mientras tomaba aire durante los siguientes segundos, hasta que finalmente recuperó las fuerzas suficientes para sacar su miembro del interior de su amante. Sin embargo todavía quedaba una cosa por hacer, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, colocó su boca sobre la oreja de ella para finalmente…

— ¡AH!— exclamó Amy dolorosamente cuando sintió como su novio mordía su oreja, dejando una marca bastante llamativa. También pudo sentir algo de sangre fresca comenzar a salir de la herida.

—Ahora eres oficialmente mía, Amy— susurró Sonic sensualmente mientras comenzaba a lamer la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida, lo que hizo que Amy se estremeciera un poco ante su tacto.

—Te quiero, Amy Rose— dijo Sonic cariñosamente antes de dormirse.

—Yo también te amo, Sonic— respondió Amy cansada ya que aún se encontraba recuperando el aliento.

Al menos ella finalmente podría dormir un poco, junto a su héroe y amante.

Sonic se acomodó un poco antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la eriza rosa y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Con los ojos cerrados y en los brazos del uno al otro, finalmente ambos fueron capaces de dormir.

Esta fue una noche que esta hermosa pareja angelical nunca serían capaces de olvidar.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero tener el capítulo 2 lo más pronto posible pero primero tengo que terminar el siguiente capítulo de otra historia que ando traduciendo en un fandom diferente.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
